


Tell Me Something, Do You Feel Lonely?

by GlitterMan (Glitter_Man)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Desk Sex, Face Slapping, Other, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Man/pseuds/GlitterMan
Summary: Maratus walks into Dia's office all dressed up. I think you can gather what happens next.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Tell Me Something, Do You Feel Lonely?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another warning, things get a little rough. I'm a masochist, what can I say?

Diavolo was sitting at the desk in his office when Maratus came in. The various forms and papers he had to fill out were frustrating him to no end, but that was one of the downsides of being a prince. He looked up at Maratus with a strained smile on his face, mildly annoyed to be interrupted, though he couldn't stay mad at his lover for long. Especially not when Maratus nudged him back from the desk and sat down in his lap. Diavolo looked at him in confusion, which quickly turned into realization as Maratus rutted against his thigh. 

Maratus was wearing a short skirt, apparently with nothing underneath. His breasts were pressed together by the tight vest he wore, and he had on knee high leather boots. His eyes were lined with black, and his lips were painted in red. Diavolo held back a groan as he took all this in. Work quickly forgotten, he turned his focus to the man in his lap. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Maratus replied with another grind against his leg. "You've been working too hard." 

Diavolo smiled into Maratus's neck. "I have a feeling that's not the only reason." 

"Hush." 

Diavolo nuzzled Maratus's neck, taking in his scent. As he did so, he repositioned Maratus so he could feel the the growing bulge in his pants. Maratus let out a sigh and rubbed against him a little harder. After a few minutes of grinding against each other, Diavolo lifted his head and roughly pressed his lips against his partner's. Maratus groaned, and Diavolo felt a wet spot beginning to soak through his pants. He slid the papers off his desk, and stood up to lift Maratus to sit on top of it. Maratus eagerly opened his mouth to the press of Diavolo's insistent tongue. 

Diavolo pressed his clothed cock against Maratus and groaned into the kiss, before pulling back to mouth his way down Maratus's jaw towards his neck. Once there, he began marking up Maratus's exposed skin with his teeth. 

"Ahhh, Dia~" Maratus moaned. He began pulling at Diavolo's clothes, struggling to unbutton them. Thankfully Diavolo had shed his coat when he sat down to work, so they only had to deal with his shirt and tie. And his pants, of course, which were growing rather tight. 

Once Maratus finished getting Diavolo's shirt off, he slid his hand down to squeeze the bulge in his lover's pants. Diavolo gave a small moan into Maratus's mouth in response. He fumbled to unbuckle his belt and swiftly pulled his pants off to toss them aside. Maratus purred at the sight of his partner's hard length, rubbing his hand against it. 

Diavolo slid his fingers down to Maratus's cunt, only to be pleasantly surprised to feel that he was already prepared for him. He glanced down at Maratus, who whined when they made eye contact. 

"You're awfully needy this evening, aren't you?" Dia murmured in Maratus's ear. "Such a slut~." Maratus whined again, bucking his hips. "I suppose I won't keep you waiting." 

Diavolo pushed up Maratus's skirt and pushed in with one smooth motion. A shout escaped his partner, who clung to him tightly. Diavolo groaned at the feeling of Maratus all around him. Hells, he felt so good. 

Diavolo only started moving when Maratus began to squirm with impatience. He tried to start slow, but the sight of his partner dressed up for him defeated his resolve rather quickly. Thankfully, he knew Maratus could take it. As he thrust in harder, Maratus began clawing at his back and nibbling at his neck. Moans and whimpers escaped him every now and then, spurring Diavolo on. 

Diavolo thought it was a pity he couldn't see Maratus's face, and quickly rectified the situation by pushing him down against the desk and holding one of Maratus's legs over his arm. Maratus whined at the new angle, feeling Diavolo thrust in even deeper. Diavolo snarled from the tightness that enveloped him. He was rapidly losing control, claws starting to emerge and eyes beginning to glow. Maratus's own eyes grew wide in excitement. When Diavolo saw this he couldn't hold back his demon form any longer. Horns sprouted on his head, and wings unfurled from his back. Maratus let out a pleased moan that turned into a yelp when Diavolo pulled on his hair. 

"Is this what you had in mind when you came in slut?" Diavolo growled, slamming in to his partner. "Is that why you got all dressed up, to make me lose my composure and be rough with you?" Maratus just whined again, eyes shining with tears from the pleasure and pain. 

Diavolo leaned down and nuzzled Maratus's neck, before gently scraping his fangs against it. Maratus moaned at the sensation, at the threat and promise in the action. Diavolo grabbed his jaw and kissed him roughly on the lips. When he pulled back, he groaned at the sight. 

Maratus's makeup was a mess, eyeliner running down the sides of his face and lipstick smeared around his mouth. His vest was completely askew, one breast threatening to escape its confines. Diavolo quickly fixed that by removing the vest completely, grinning at his completely debauched partner. He took one of Maratus's nipples into his mouth, lightly nibbling on it to hear his lover's moans. He gave the other the same treatment before moving up to leave possessive love bites on Maratus's chest and neck. 

Maratus was back to scratching at him, occasionally pulling his hair as well. Diavolo hardly noticed, as he was too focused on the sight of his partner and the heat of his body. He lost himself in the feeling for awhile. Then Maratus started trembling, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

"What do you need love?" Diavolo asked, slowing down only a bit. 

"Diaaa," Maratus moaned in a shaky voice, "Pleaseeee." 

"Use your words darling," Diavolo murmured. 

"Hurt me?" Maratus said in a small voice. 

Diavolo growled, swiftly slamming into his partner once again. "All you had to do was ask." 

He gripped Maratus's hair once again, pulling his head to the side to bite at his neck. Maratus let out a loud cry. Diavolo relished in hearing his partner, knowing he loved every second of it. He let go of Maratus's hair and leaned away, causing him to whine at the loss of contact. Maratus's eyes went wide as Diavolo looked down at him with affection and cruelty. The look was replaced by a flinch as Diavolo raised his hand near his cheek. 

"Color?" Diavolo asked. 

"Green oh fuck please Diavolo hurt me!" 

Diavolo responded with a moan and a swift slap across Maratus's face, Maratus yelped at the impact, more tears running down his face. Diavolo snarled at the sight. Maratus turned his head a bit, always one for symmetry. Diavolo brought his hand down again. Maratus's cry turned into a sobbing moan. He reached up to wrap himself around his partner. Diavolo let go of the leg he had been holding, letting Maratus wrap his legs around him as well. Diavolo held him close while thrusting in roughly as he neared his finish. Maratus was hardly coherent, only moaning and whining. 

Diavolo groaned as his orgasm hit him, pushing deep into Maratus. Maratus let out a happy moan, trembling as he felt Diavolo pulse inside him. When Maratus finally managed to unwrap his legs from around the demon prince, Diavolo gently laid him down on the desk. Maratus whined in response. Diavolo pulled out and took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him before leaning down and gently kissing his lover. 

"Are you okay?" he quitely asked. Maratus gave a small nod. "Too much?" Maratus shook his head, as forcefully as he could in his exhausted state. He looked up at Diavolo with expectant eyes. Diavolo chuckled. 

"Of course love." He opened one of the drawers in his desk, returning to his human form as he did so. He pulled out a bottle of water, along with a bar of Maratus's favorite chocolate. "Here, let me help you sit up." 

Maratus nodded, leaning heavily against Diavolo. He reached for the water first, taking a few small sips before handing it back to Diavolo. Diavolo was ready with a small square off the chocolate, and held it to Maratus's lips. Maratus nibbled at it for a bit before grabbing the whole thing in his mouth. Diavolo smiled down at Maratus before taking a seat on the desk beside him. 

"You know, I was very busy when you came in," Diavolo teased. Maratus at least had the decency to look mildly embarrassed. "Was Lucifer still out with his brothers?" This time Maratus responded with a nod. "I'm glad I could help," Diavolo said as he nuzzled Maratus's head. "Need me to carry you to bed?" Maratus gave another nod and relaxed against Diavolo, drifting off as his lover carried him out of the room. 

Thankfully it was a short walk to Diavolo's bedroom. He laid Maratus on the bed and wrapped a blanket around him. Maratus let out a sleepy murmur of thanks. Diavolo sent a quick message to Lucifer, telling him that they were sleeping in Diavolo's bed tonight, before lying down next to Maratus and drifting off himself.


End file.
